5th Time's the charm
by aaorangenime
Summary: 5 times Riza Hawkeye stood at the altar. My contribution to Royai day 2011.


**Okay so here's my contribution to Royai day 2011. Not my best but enjoy anyway :)**

**5th Time's the charm  
><strong>

The first time Riza stood at the altar was shortly after her father's death. She walked down the aisle of the small town chapel to marry a man she barely knew. However she had discussed the options over and over again in her head, this was what was best for her. He could support her raise a family with her and ultimately make her happy. However she still had he doubts.

The man that stood smiling at her did not have the black hair or dark eyes she had imagined. He didn't stand with a smug smirk on his face. The man who she had envisioned marrying sat alone at the front of benches on the "Brides guests" side. His face didn't hold a bright smile, she could see his fake smile was slipping. She could tell he desperately tried to stop it from slipping. After all _he_ was the one who said it was best to accept the proposal and _he _was the one who wanted her to live safely and happily.

But _he_ didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

And neither did she. But Riza knew why he didn't propose, he didn't want her to be married to a man who would one day "die like trash on the side of the road"

Her hands shook as the groom held them, she didn't like the way they felt. They were too smooth too soft. Not coarse and gloved like _his._

The groom said "I do" and it was her turn to say in back. The chapel filled with silence, a pin drop could be heard but instead she heard the loud stomach groaning of the man she would leave behind. His head had tilted towards his knees, this long bangs covering his eyes and hiding his expression.

She slowly removed her hands from the grooms. "I can't, I'm sorry." The guests on the groom's side glared at her. The groom himself stood there speechless. Riza walked slowly towards Roy then pulled him up on his feet and dragged him out of the chapel. The look of surprise was priceless.

"Let's get some food inside you, Mr Mustang."

**(-)**

The next time was better. This time she stood beside the right man, but the timing was wrong and they both knew that. They had just been discharged from Ishval a week before. She could tell Roy was nervous, he kept looking at her and then the priest and then back at her.

He had recently told her about his dream to become Fuhrer and how he needed to make it to the top. Then out of nowhere he asks her to marry him. Riza was pretty sure that the deaths of his comrades in Ishval left a mark on him.

She usually trusts his judgement but this time, she felt the need to act against him. Riza looked at him one more time, there was a slight smile there but not the type that should be on someone's face on the day of their wedding. He had the look that was terrified of something happening to her.

But then again she didn't have the same smile either, she still had to deal with her own demons from Ishval, her own happiness was the last thing on her mind.

The priest continued reciting his lines, she ignored them and made her decision.

"We can't do this." Roy looked up from his feet and stared at her. His face portrayed a look of rejection. "I know you don't want to do this _now_." She took his hand and he looked at her. "You need to focus on your goal, there's always time for this afterwards."

He thought quickly, his emotions flickering in his eyes. But then he slowly began to interpret what she had said. She said "now". Did that mean that she didn't think he was ready?

"Will you still wait for me?"

"Yes." A genuine smile crept onto his face, but then disappeared once the sound of grumbling from his belly filled the room.

Riza chuckled. "Let's get some food inside you, Sir."

**(-)**

The time after was better, it was about 2 years after the promised day. Roy had been promoted to Major General and Ishval was recovering rapidly. There were the whispers about Roy becoming the next Fuhrer.

And then there were rumours about her reasons for marrying him. For money, for his looks, as a trophy husband, to become the next first lady, the obviously seemed to ignore the fact that she was the current Fuhrer's estranged granddaughter.

All lies.

Then in the tabloids there was constant discussion of how unworthy she was. Riza would have agreed with them if Roy hadn't shouted at her and spoke for hours about how important she was.

He said to her. "I've known you for over half my life, I've loved you for most of that time and you except me for all my flaws. I procrastinate, I womanized, I'm lazy and I'm a murderer. I murdered hundreds of people. But despite that you are still here by my side. You accept me for who I am, not who I try to be. No other woman would do that. No other woman would agree to follow a murderer when she could have a family with another man. No other woman would wake up at 3am in the morning to check that I hadn't killed myself. No other woman would agree to help a blind man fight when she herself was just on the brink of death. In truth _I_ don't deserve _you_, but I won't give you up, I'm too selfish for that."

She believed every word he said and trusted him with her life. She now stood at the altar waiting for Roy to appear.

He was late.

She was standing alone waiting for him to show up. He couldn't have betrayed her, could he? She tapped her foot anxiously but luckily it was hidden underneath her dress.

A crowd started to make a fuss, the room was filled with officials and military personnel and their families. The few civilians consisted of Ed, Al and Winry. However Madame Christmas and Roy's sisters were not present. The higher up's convinced them that it would give a bad impression of Roy. That had really annoyed him.

"Where is the General?"

"Probably getting off with one of the bridesmaids."

"And leave his fiancée at the altar alone. How cruel."

"Maybe he's finally seen the light and decided to find someone more worthy."

"Heh anyone's more worthy than the trigger-happy bitch up there."

"I heard she was sleeping with the best man last night."

"The man with the blond hair that smokes? He's her best friend's boyfriend."

"Cheating on her fiancé and betraying her best friend. What a tramp!"

"Mustang probably found out and decided to humiliate her."

Riza stood at the altar, her back to the crowds and listened to the lies and harsh words that were being said about her. She kept hoping Roy would turn up quickly and shut them up. This was meant to be the happiest day of a girl's life, instead she found herself fighting tears. She mentally thought about how much longer she should wait before running out to look for Roy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the chapel's doors smashed open.

Mustang's unit stood at the door, looking out of breath and desperate. "Hawkeye quick, Mustang's been shot." When she heard those words, she moved instantly; threw the bouquet over her shoulder, lifted her dress and ran down the aisle towards her comrades who would take her to Roy.

She stayed in the waiting room with the others waiting for news. She kept pacing the room, not bothering to lift up the dress, resulting in the bottom of the dress getting dirtied. Apparently it was an assassination attempt. The thought of it angered her, she needed to be by his side protecting him in case they came back.

When the doctor finally gave the all clear they all sighed in relief. Several hours had passed and in that time Riza had run her hand through her hair more than just a few times. The fancy updo was a complete mess, her make-up rubbed until smeared and her lip bleeding from being chewed too much.

Once inside the room she rushed to Roy's side knelt and held his hand. The men left to give them some privacy.

Roy opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm sorry." His voice was croaky. "I was meant to make you very happy today and I let you down." He put his hand against her cheek. "You look beautiful, I wish I could have seen you at the altar."

"Idiot, you're alive, that alone is enough." He smiled.

"Did you see who shot you? Because I'll go and avenge you." A grin appeared on her face and she curled up her last 3 fingers and pointed the index finger and thumb like a gun.

"I remember him. He said I took his wife." There was a smirk in his voice, he didn't sound angry.

"I thought you only dated single women."

"He was talking about you." He wasn't joking. He was referring to the man she left at the altar over 10 years ago.

"Can we try again, once I get better?"

"Of course."

**(-)**

2 months later they had their second wedding. There were fewer guests this time. The Elric's couldn't make it and most military personnel were now security detail. However this time both the bride and groom were present. They smiled brightly at each other prepared to finally be together as husband and wife.

All was going well until the priest said the words. "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now." Simultaneously 2 women got up from their seats and stood in the aisle.

"Roy Mustang promised that he'll marry me!"

"No he said he'd marry me!"

A third woman appeared from the benches. "I had his child! He should marry me!" Riza put his hand to her forehead and sighed, she swore the whole situation seem staged.

The youngest pointed at Roy. "You said you loved me! You said we'd die together!"

Roy shook his head. "I don't know who you are and even if I did know you, I'd say "survive together". Not _die_."

"Don't be fooled Roy! The harpy just wants your money." A redhead shouted at him. The three had created a big fuss among the audience.

"Yeah, she doesn't love you! She secretly loves the best man!" She stabbed a finger at Havoc. He just sighed, he was getting used to the outrageous accusations of Roy's fangirls.

Roy was getting annoyed, she could see a vein pulsing on his forehead. "I don't care what you ladies think, I'm choosing to marry Riza because I love her. Now will you quietly sit down and let us enjoy our wedding day." He turned back to the priest.

"Roy, I love you!"

"No I love you more than she does!"

"I'd die for you!"

"Burn me with your alchemy!"

"I heard you burnt _her_ with your alchemy, burn us too!" Both Riza and Roy froze, they were sure only they knew about Riza's back.

"I'd catch a grenade for you Roy!"

"If you marry her, we'll just have to take her out!"

Riza had had enough. Something inside her snapped, she was tired of all the pressure the general public placed on her. They expected her to be lady like and perfect; smile at everything and not act on impulse. She had had enough of hiding behind a fake mask. Why couldn't she just be herself when she married the love of her life?

She turned and lifted her dress slightly to retrieve her gun from her thigh holster. A gasp came up from the audience, but she couldn't hear anything, she was blinded with rage. She shot at the girls' feet. They screamed in high pitch in response, and Riza shot some more, until all the bullets were gone.

Riza glared at them and was about to shout when she was tackled to the ground by a security guard. Several others followed to pin her to the ground and rip the gun out of her hands. She writhed around trying to break out of their grasps. But there were too many.

Roy and the members of their team were being held back by more security.

"Riza! Riza! You bastards better get off her right now!" He had his hands poised to clap. They ignored him and he continued to push the security guards to reach his loyalist subordinate.

She tried to kick them away and ended up in handcuffs. The guards pulled her up on her feet.

"Riza Hawkeye, you are under arrest for turning a gun on innocent citizens and open firing." As she was dragged away she desperately tried to turn to look at Roy. When they made eye contact, she mouthed him an apology.

"I'm sorry."

(-)

Riza sat in a cell surrounded by middle aged criminals, half were drunk. She refused to cry she just sat with her hands in fists prepared to protect herself, she had just put an end to another wedding day for her. In the deep part of her mind she wondered would they ever have a proper wedding. She tapped her foot patiently waiting for someone to release her. She didn't expect Roy to get her. He wouldn't forgive her for what she did.

"Riza Hawkeye, your bail's been paid. You're released." She looked at the warden like a hero, she stood up rapidly and escaped the confines of the cell.

She didn't expect to see Roy waiting for her. She didn't expect him to hold his hand out to her. And she didn't expect him to pull her into a tight embrace. She very nearly cried straight into his shirt. He loved her so much that he would forgive her.

"Let's go home." He held out his hand and smiled at her. A genuine one. He squeezed the hand tight as well.

He also shielded her with his jacket and his back, as they fought their selves through the crowd of nosy reporters. Mostly what was heard was just buzzing but one reporter was heard very clearly.

"Aren't you scared one day she'll turn that gun on you?"

All others reporters fell silent and the pushing had stopped. Mustang and Hawkeye had reached the car waiting for her, he opened the door for her then turned to the crowd.

"No," There were several voices asking why, they expected a romantic cheesy comment from him. "Because I was the one who gave her permission to 'shoot me in the back.'"

There was silence. Then it followed with the buzz again.

(-)

When they were back in Roy's apartment, they changed out of their formal wear in silence. It was late and the two decided it would be best just to go to sleep.

Riza sat on the end of the bed, whilst Roy went into the bathroom. Tears silently fell down her face. She had ruined their day. She was frustrated with the pressures placed on her and all she wanted to do was marry Roy away from anyone.

But she had destroyed Roy's wedding day. He would be a laughing stock to everyone. It was an important day for them as a couple and she had ruined it with her compulsive behaviour. She sat silently as the tears fell down her face. Maybe it was best to give up on this relationship if no one would accept them. He could marry some sweet nice girl that everyone approved of and she could make him happy.

Someone came behind her and hugged her.

"Why are you crying?" Roy spoke quietly into her ear, still hugging her shoulders.

She gave no understandable response, just some hiccups and whimpers.

"Are you upset about the wedding?" Her head bobbed lightly. "Don't worry about it. We'll get our chance." He kissed her head and held her tighter.

She turned to him, her face now serious. "I think its best that we stop trying. It's going to damage your reputation."

He looked at her for a second. "No." His face was definite. "If _you_ don't want to marry me anymore, then I would beg you to come back to me but if you don't want to marry because of what other people would think then no. I'm sorry, but I'm determined to see this through to the end. If everyone can't accept our relationship then I'll just have to force it on them."

He smiled at her genuinely trying to convince her that they needed to be together.

"So where do we go from now?" Riza muttered.

"We'll figure it out, let's just get some sleep for now."

He pulled her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her still pondering the next move.

(-)

At 3:15 the idea hit him. He rapidly threw up the covers, but then calmed his excitement as he saw Riza still sleeping. He then crept over to the closet and removed several suitcases. Then in the dark he began packing clothes for both of them. About 2 weeks worth. He gently placed the precious items into the largest suitcase then stood admiring his work.

He was tempted to get back into bed with Riza but decided it wouldn't be the best idea, considering how awake he was now. Instead he went around the apartment obsessively cleaning whatever he could.

Riza found him on the bathroom floor asleep at 6am hugging a pair of pink rubber gloves. She was disturbed and quietly closed the door and left him with the gloves after draping a blanket over him.

The sound of the door shutting woke him up. Roy hoped up enthusiastically, got changed and convinced Riza to get ready. She looked at him very confused at the childish nature but without a word went into the bathroom for a shower.

Roy grinned evilly as soon as she left. He grabbed the phone and dialled a number out of his phonebook.

After several rings, a very annoyed drowsy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Fullmetal, It's your favourite commanding officer." His voice was still filled with giddiness.

"What? Colonel? What do you want this early in the morning?" His voice was clearly annoyed.

"Can you accommodate two guests for about two weeks?"

"What?"

"Please, consider it a favour."

"Who for? I'm not letting some strangers into my house without a valid reason." Ed was surprised at the tone he was using. It was sincere and genuine.

"Me and Riza."

"Okay, are you two having marital problems already?" His voice was jokey but in actuality he wanted a proper answer.

"We didn't get married yesterday. The wedding got sabotaged."

"By who?"

"The higher ups, I found out they paid for some girls to cause trouble at the wedding. They always had something against Riza."

"But why are you coming to Resembool then?"

Mustang smirked. "We're going to elope."

The phone was silent for couple seconds. "Um… good for you two! But won't higher ups get pissed off."

"I'll have it under control." His scheming voice had set in.

"What about the actual ceremony?"

"We'll just have a quick simple one and hopefully this time we'll actual reach the end of the ceremony. So you in?"

"Yeah whatever, Winry will be happy to know, so I guess it's okay. Just don't burn up my house."

"Deal." Roy ended the call but then frantically made calls to his other subordinates and Madame Christmas.

When Havoc answered the phone, he spoke quickly about the situation and then put the phone down. He had finished calling everyone by the time Riza came out of the bathroom. He grinned at her.

"Okay, what's going on? Some of my clothes are missing and you have that creepy look on your face. What are you planning?" Roy stood and took her hand, the smirk still very evident on his face.

"We're eloping." There was a long pause. Riza just looked at him, she didn't know how to react. She was kind of happy, but she had no idea about what was going on inside his head.

"Okay." He looked at her expecting a bigger response.

"Okay?"

"Okay let's elope!" Quite frankly she was tired of the dragged out mess the wedding in Central had created, she was willing enough to abandon eveything and be selfish for once in her life. With that thought a deep smile formed on her face and Roy pulled her into a hug and swung her around in circles.

(-)

The fifth time was the best out of all the times Riza Hawkeye stood at the altar. The chapel was simple and there was little decoration. There was significantly fewer guests, just Havoc, Breda, Furey, Falman, Rebecca, Madame Christmas, the Elrics and Winry. It wasn't a glamorous wedding with fancy food and a private band, but she had all she needed right beside her.

She was overjoyed when she was finally able to say I do. They kissed and she grinned at him.

"Eloping was a good idea after all." She said while they stood holding hands. He grinned in response. "We finally made it to the end of the ceremony."

A loud stomach groan filled the room.

Roy and Riza burst out laughing. The guests looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's get some food inside you Roy." She said a smile in her voice and for once she left the alter with a ring on her finger.


End file.
